


I Need A Massage

by StalwartPosh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalwartPosh/pseuds/StalwartPosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac came home late from work and found Scott sleeping in their bedroom, but the thing is that Isaac needed a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need A Massage

It was late at night when Isaac finally arrived at the McCall residence. He has been working the whole day at the Pharmacy, where he’s been since the beginning of the year. Isaac went straight to his and Scott’s bedroom just to find his boyfriend already sleeping on his bed. Scott looked like an angel when he was sleeping, his face so soft and a mid-smile creeping on his features. Isaac chuckled quietly to himself while he watched his boyfriend sleeping. He quickly took off his leather jacket and placed it on the chair next to Scott’s bed. 

Seeing Scott’s blanket on the ground beside the bed caused Isaac to snigger. Scott always moved his body a lot while sleeping. Isaac sat down softly on the bed, trying not to wake Scott up. He ran his fingers gently along his boyfriend’s abdomen, caressing his bare torso. Scott was wearing only a pair of baggy red shorts that he used to wear for P.E. when they were in high school. Scott looked like he was comfortable.

Isaac was just about to get up from the bed and go to the bathroom to take a shower when Scott grabbed his wrist. It seems like Isaac had woken him up after all. He smiled down sweetly at his boyfriend and ruffled his hair. Scott looked happy to see him, but Isaac didn’t expect him to be happy enough to the point where he would pull Isaac down to him and press his lips against Isaac’s own like he did. Isaac wasted no time and began to move his lips in synchrony with Scott’s, returning the kiss in a passionate way. Scott placed his hand on the back of Isaac’s neck while he licked Isaac’s lips in attempt to part them, so he could slide his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth. Isaac parted his lips allowing Scott’s tongue to make its way inside of his mouth. He placed his hand on Scott’s chest and their tongues started a fight for dominance. Scott’s tongue won. 

“Baby, I really need a massage.” Isaac said a few seconds after he pulled away from the kiss. Scott smiled up widely at him and nodded. Isaac returned Scott’s smile with one of his own and then lifted his shirt up and took it off by his arms. Scott rolled from where he was laying on bed giving Isaac room to lie down.  
“Where do you need you massage, babe?” Scott asked right after he rolled from his spot.  
“My back, please.” Isaac replied as he lied down on the bed. Scott quickly sat down on Isaac’s thighs and started massaging his back. Isaac let out a moan of pleasure. To him, Scott was the best masseuse in the world.

Neither of them knew when it happened, but they were now both naked. Isaac was on top of Scott and their shafts rubbed against each other, well on their way to getting hard. Isaac pushed Scott up as he made his way down toward his boyfriend’s waist, covering Scott’s bare torso with small kisses. A few seconds later, Isaac’s lips were placed on the tip of Scott’s manhood. Scott twitched under Isaac when he started to runs his tongue up and down Scott’s member, causing his boyfriend to moan loudly. Gladly Melissa wasn’t home to hear that moan, or they would be in trouble.

Isaac giggled and then wrapped his long fingers around the base of Scott’s shaft and licked all around its tip, slowly, in a very teasing way. “Fuck, Isaac.” Scott cursed under his breath as he tugged on Isaac’s hair. Isaac was very satisfied with the several groans that left Scott’s throat while he was working on his boyfriend below the waist.

Isaac introduced Scott’s whole manhood into his mouth and motioned for his boyfriend to start thrusting, which Scott did gladly, not letting go of Isaac’s hair. Isaac played with his tongue around Scott’s member, enjoying the taste of his boyfriend in his mouth. Scott closed his eyes when he felt that he was close. Isaac could tell he was by his facial expression.

Scott let go of Isaac’s hair and gave him the chance to do his magic on his own. Isaac rubbed his teeth against the delicate skin of Scott’s shaft. Scott could not take that much pleasure, so he released himself inside of his boyfriend’s mouth. Isaac swallowed every single drop of Scott’s seed and then licked his lips while he made his way to his to his boyfriends face and kissed him, allowing Scott to taste his own fluid. Isaac smiled against Scott’s lips and pulled away from the kiss, lying down on bed beside him. Scott covered the both of them with the blanket and they drifted off to sleep, not caring to put on any of their clothes.

The End.


End file.
